There is an increasing diversity of requirements for intelligent power ICs, which have to provide protection for thermal limit, transients, overvoltage and short circuit loads. Since the requirements are in addition to the normal requirements for proper functioning of an integrated circuit, there is a need for circuitry which accomplishes the above requirements without being overly complex and which requires a minimum of area on an integrated circuit chip.
A recent requirement has arisen specifically for a short circuit current limit on an intelligent power IC which has an intentional and controlled reduction in current limit as the device temperature increases.